


According to Plan (RQ)

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, slight Mikani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two happy, but abstinent, years in a relationship with Levi, the two of you have decided it's time to finally go all the way. With everything planned out meticulously, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan (RQ)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from SmexyLeviLover who asked I do some LevixReader smut and told me to go crazy. I combined it with [this awesome prompt ](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/92751614935/imagine-your-otp-gently-making-love-to-soft-piano) to create this piece.

Swim Team Captain Levi Ackerman. A man a lot of girls (and guys) fantasized about. Sure, he was short, but what he lacked in height he made up for in his super model good looks. Dark black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, abs so hard you could do laundry on them, and not to mention a nice booty. Your anaconda _definitely_ wanted some. Needless to say, when there was a home meet, the bleachers were packed to the gills with people eager to get a glimpse of Levi’s fantastic body. You could have filled the pool with all the blood from the nosebleeds people had. Levi, however, ignored all his fans. After all, none of them mattered to him. Except you of course. You were by far his favorite fangirl. Of course, you were his girlfriend so he was a little biased, but he still loved you above the rest.

It was a chilly night as you sat with his sister Mikasa, a swim team captain at Shiganshina University, at one of his meets. It was nearly over and at any moment they’d hand out awards and then you could go back to your dorm, Levi in tow. You were eager to return to your dorm but at the same time you were nervous. 

You and Levi had been together for two years and after a while decided to wait until the moment was right to have sex. Sure, you two had frequent make out sessions, but you hadn’t engaged in any kind of sex and it turned out abstinence was really hard on the both of you. A month ago, you both had come to the conclusion it was the right time to have sex and started making plans. You wanted it to be perfect and had every little detail planned out from your sex playlist to a romantic dinner afterwards to how you were going to decorate your room. 

But now that the moment was here, you were nervous. _What if it doesn’t live up to our expectations,_ you worried, watching as Levi and the rest of his team gathered around their coach. _What if something happens and ruins the mood?_

“[First], are you listening to me?” Mikasa’s cool voice interrupted your thoughts. 

“Sorry, I spaced out,” you sheepishly admitted. “What were you saying?” Mikasa sighed in irritation. 

“I was saying that you and Levi should come to mine and Annie’s swim meet next week and then we could do a double date or something,” she said. 

“I’d like that. I’ll talk to Levi and see what he’s got going on next weekend, but I’m pretty sure we can both make the trip down to Shiganshina,” you reassured her. “We won’t be able to stay the whole weekend though, now that I think about it. I have a rehearsal that Sunday night for my dance recital. I think I can probably be a little late for it, since I’m only in four of the ballet pieces and the ‘Guren No Yumiya’ piece, but we can definitely make it to your meet and stay to hang for a little bit.”

“Where are we going?” Levi joined you two, duffel bag in hand and dressed in warm sweats and his letterman jacket. 

“I was inviting you and [First] to my swim meet next weekend,” Mikasa told him, getting up to give him a hug. 

“[First] has rehearsal that weekend,” he said. 

“I already told her I can make it. I’ll just be a little late for dance,” you informed him. You give him a quick peck on the lips as his arm slid across your waist. “Great meet tonight.” 

"Tch. It wasn't our best," he shrugged. You rolled your eyes; it was so like him to try and play something down. 

"Well _I_ liked it," you replied. The three of you left the stands and began walking across campus to get to your dorm room and the parking lot where Mikasa’s car was stationed. "So Levi, I got stuff to make pasta and we have my dorm room to ourselves. How about we go have dinner?" 

"Sounds good,” Levi replied. His blue eyes glanced over at Mikasa. “We’ll have breakfast tomorrow morning, all right?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine with that. Jean, Marco, and I are doing a Cheesecake Factory run tonight, so I’m set for dinner,” she reassured him. 

“And you have somewhere to stay tonight?” he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go stay with Jean and his family," Mikasa answered. After a few minutes of sarcastic banter between the siblings and catching up, the three of you reached your dorm building’s parking lot and Mikasa drove off to meet Jean and Marco for dinner. 

Your dorm was more like an apartment, with four bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen and a small living area for you and your three roommates. Being a junior in college had its perks and a nice dorm was one of them. Two of your roommates were out on a date and the other was at her dad’s for the weekend, leaving you and Levi completely alone in the room. 

“You better appreciate all the cleaning I did in my bedroom,” you told him as you unlocked the door and let him inside. 

“I’ll appreciate the effort. Whether or not it’s up to my standards is debatable,” he smirked. You rolled your eyes and swatted his arm. 

“You’re such a fucking smartass.” You locked bedroom door and the two of you entered. The lights flickered on, the bright white light glaring down on the simple wooden furniture covered in red rose petals. Unlit candles were scattered around on the floor, on your dresser, on your nightstand, practically anywhere with a flat surface. 

"I think you could've used more rose petals," Levi said in a snarky voice as he brushed a few off the bed before sitting down. You gave him a dark look. "What? I'm joking, [First]." 

"You better be," you told him, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "We've been planning this too long to have there be any imperfections." 

"And there won't be," he told you. "Tonight will be perfect and everything will go according to plan.” You sighed. Pulling a matchbox out of your nightstand, you started lighting all of the candles. 

“I hope not. You brought the condoms and lube, right?” you asked. 

“Yeah, they’re in my bag,” he replied, nudging it with his foot. “It was a bitch trying to find water-based lube but eventually I found it.” 

“And you made sure it doesn’t have any nasty chemicals, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I made sure. I’m not going to use something on you that I don’t think is safe.” 

“I know that, I just wanted to make sure it won’t give me a yeast infection or something.” 

“It shouldn’t, I specifically got the glycerin-free kind.” 

“Levi . . . do you think maybe we’re over thinking this?” 

“What do you mean?” You put the matchbox down and sat beside him on your bed. 

“I mean, we’ve planned this night for a long time and we have everything planned. Every single little detail is accounted for. What if we’re overdoing it?” 

“We need to be informed about shit before fucking and we want this to be perfect. I don’t think we could over think this,” he replied. “We’re just learning and planning. [First], relax and enjoy this. If you’re worried the whole time, our sex will be shitty. If this is really freaking you out, I’m fine with waiting until you’re comfortable -” 

“No! I want this! I’m just worried it won’t be as perfect as we’ve planned it to be,” you admitted, glancing at him before looking down at your feet. “I really want to have sex with you and be intimate, but we’ve put so much into this I’m scared it’ll come out less. I . . . ugh, I need to stop thinking so much.” You sighed before grabbing his hand. “I’m ready. Let me turn out the lights and hook in my iPod and I’m ready.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I’ll get our stuff out,” he replied. _Okay, deep breaths. You are going to rock this and make his head spin,_ you encouraged yourself, flipping off your dorm lights. The soft, golden light of the candles made the room look romantic; that or like the set of some at-home, self-made porno. _Oh God. I wonder if he’d ever want to make a sex tape,_ you grimaced. You pulled your iPod out of your pocket and hooked it into some speakers. _I don’t think I’ll ever be that good in bed. Or that good at faking._

“Hurry up. My dick’s not going to touch itself,” Levi called impatiently from your bed. You rolled your eyes and gave him a dark while selecting the playlist. 

“So romantic,” you commented sarcastically. Nevertheless you joined him as soft piano music waltzed through the air. 

“If you wanted mushy romantic shit you should’ve dated someone else,” he pointed out. 

“Yeah but no one’s as cute as you,” you countered. He smirked in response and it felt like frenzied butterflies were flying around in your stomach. After all the planning and all the waiting, the moment had come. You and Levi leaned towards each other and your lips locked together. 

His lips were warm against yours, hotter than you had ever felt them before. His teeth skimmed your lower lip pulling at it. You moaned in contentment as you pulled his closer. Making out was something you two were well-versed in; after all, since the two of you had been abstinent for the majority of your relationship, making out was the one thing you to indulged in. The familiar feeling of your body warming up flooded your systems. 

His hand rubbed you through the thin fabric of your panties, making you sigh in contentment. This was new territory but it felt natural as you both touched each other, as if it was something you’d been doing for ages. Your body gently writhed under his touch, begging for more and more and eventually you could feel him getting hard and you knew it was time to move onto foreplay. 

Levi took your clothes off as if he was unwrapping a Christmas present, hurriedly and desperate to see what was underneath. You were just as hasty with him. Your body was dying to get another taste of him. In the candlelight, his body seemed leaner, more toned. And he thought you looked like a goddess come to earth. You two showered together, it wasn’t like your naked bodies were anything new, but something felt different. Seeing him naked on your bed, hard and ready to make love to you, it felt as if you were seeing him in a new light. Seeing his strength. His vulnerability. Every facet of him was on display, as was every facet of you to him. Love and devotion flooded your heart as you drank him in, and you were ready to make the next move. 

He leaned down to his duffel bag, unzipping it and pulling out a few items and setting them at the foot of the bed behind him. _What is that? Is that a box of gloves,_ you wondered as Levi took out a small box and tore it open.

“What are you doing?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m getting some gloves on,” he said, pulling them on. “You can get STD’s from foreplay and we shouldn’t take any chances.” 

“But we haven’t had other partners,” you pointed out. He handed you the box of thin latex gloves and looked at you expectantly. 

“We’re using gloves or we’re not having sex period,” he said stubbornly. A condom you could understand. But gloves? _How the hell are we supposed to catch something from fingering or a hand job? Are we magically going to cum out of our hands, or something?_ You sighed, but nodded, silently agreeing to his wish. _What a way to kill the mood, though. This wasn’t a part of our plan._

“All right, we’ll wear gloves,” you acquiesced, grabbing the box and pulling a pair on. _The foreplay better be worth it,_ you thought. 

Levi shivered as your hand cupped his penis, fingertips gliding up and down his shaft. His hand caressed your thigh, waves of heat and desire crashing against your core. His fingers rubbed against you and the sensation took your breath again, the sweet but dull feeling giving some relief to your painful needs. Deep jabs to your soft flesh made you inhale sharply as pain replaced the pleasure. 

“Ow, Levi, stop,” you told him, your free hand forcing his hand away. “That fucking hurts.” 

“Then help me find your vagina,” he replied. 

“I don’t think I’m wet enough yet. Here, rub my clit instead. It feels better,” you instructed him, moving his hand to your sweet spot. The two of you resumed touching each other, molding your bodies closer together as you kissed and the need for him increased. The disappointment of a snag in your perfect evening melted away with every one of Levi’s touches. Soft, romantic music supplemented the occasional escaped pants and moans as you and Levi slowly worked each other’s bodies. It felt like electricity was in your blood, deliciously shocking your nerves. 

“[First], I can’t hold out much longer.” Levi’s voice was husky and hot on your ear as he whispered to you. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I can either,” you murmured, kissing his cheek. Your body screamed in protest as Levi withdrew his hand from your clit and you quickly pulled your gloves off and tossing them into the trash bin next to your nightstand. Levi threw his off and made a lightning-fast grab for the box on condoms, grabbing one and ripping the packaging off in seconds. 

Levi slipped on the condom and you lay on your back, excitement and a little bit of fear dancing in your stomach. He smeared some lube on for extra measures and gave you an expectant look. 

“I don’t want to accidentally hurt you again, help me out here,” he said. 

“Yeah,” you breathed. Your hands grabbed his hips and gently you made his tip prod your opening before sliding in. Levi practically growled, throwing his head back in ecstasy as you mewled. There was a small sting, but nothing particularly painful. In fact, it felt kind of good as he stretched your walls. Awkward, but good. He pulled slightly before pushing himself back inside you, biting his lip as if trying to hold back moans. If his hands made electricity flow through your veins, then his cock made white hot flames lick your body. 

The friction was intense as he pushed himself into and pulled himself out of your core, his face buried in the crook of your neck. The light, airy notes of the piano became softer and softer and your need for him became greater and greater. He was so close and warm and you wanted nothing more than to become one with him, to mold yourself into his body and get as close to Levi as possible. His lips kissed their way up your neck and to yours. You kissed him back softly, letting your hips keep the romance alive. Levi’s blue eyes were starting to gloss over as the pleasure grew stronger and stronger. You weren’t far behind him, feeling like your body was on fire as he started pumping into you hard. You could feel your body getting ready to peak. You so agonizingly close to climaxing it almost hurt. 

“SEID IHR DAS ESSEN? NEIN, WIR SIND DIE JÄGER!” You screamed as the soft piano music stopped abruptly and the hard metal song began. The exhilaration of your orgasm spurred through your body masked under the fear and you realized too late that you had finished. Levi slightly jolted, pulling out and looking to your stereo in shock. You saw that he’d finished as well. _Great, we didn’t even feel our orgasms! We were too scared by the song!_

“Shit, I put on my dance playlist!” you exclaimed. _Fuck! How could I have done that,_ you asked yourself. _I ruined the night. I ruined everything. The music isn’t romantic and it stopped the sex and it ruined the night!_ You felt a dry ache run through your throat and you swallowed hard, trying to get it to go away. It refused to leave and tears welled in your eyes. _We spent so much time planning this evening and now it’s ruined and it’s all because of me!_ Your tears bubbled over and you began to cry. 

“[First]?” Levi asked quizzically. 

“I’m so sorry!” you sobbed. “I fucked up our night and it wasn’t like we planned and I dropped the ball and it failed -” 

“What the shit are you talking about?” he questioned. 

“I put on the wrong playlist, I argued with you about protection. We spent so much time and effort planning tonight and I ruined it,” you cried. 

“So what if we argued about contraception during foreplay? So what if you put the wrong playlist on? Our sex was fucking great and we’ve never been this close before. I think tonight went according to plan,” he told you. 

“But -”

“I consider tonight a success and it sucks you don’t feel like it is.” He stood up and turned the volume down. “[First], even though we hit some snags, tonight was still amazing and that’s what we should focus on.” 

“I-I guess,” you sniffed. “Tonight was really great.” He took the condom off, trashed it, and pulled his boxers back on before sitting down next to you. His arm wrapped around your waist. 

“If you really think tonight was ruined, we can try again tomorrow morning,” he whispered in your ear. “This was just a practice run.” You grinned slightly, wiping the tears from your eyes. He had a point; the lead up was great and you felt so much closer to him now. 

“This was magical in it’s own way I guess, but I think I’d like to give it another go in the morning,” you told him. 

“If it’s like the sex we just had, I can’t wait,” he said. “Let’s go make something to eat. I’m starving.” 

“Yeah, I could do with some food,” you replied. You pulled Levi’s shirt on and a pair of panties before letting him whisk you off to the kitchen for dinner. And hopefully this time, everything would happen according to plan.


End file.
